


Take a sad song and make it better

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Series: On the Run trilogy [3]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Molly two weeks to finally laugh again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a sad song and make it better

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the On the Run trilogy. Originally written on 5/26/2007.

It took Molly two weeks to finally laugh again. Mohinder knew that it was normal, seeing how she had been through so much recently, but it frightened him. He worried that everything she had been through, everything she had seen, had somehow broke her, somehow stopped her from being the happy girl who had drawn him the gold star for good luck. But then one day, out of nowhere it just happened.

She was sitting in the backseat reading a book, he was driving. All of a sudden the radio began to play Hey Jude by the Beatles and a smile spread across Mohinder’s face.

“Have you ever heard this song before Molly?” he asked and she looked up from her book and shook her head, “It’s one of my favorites. “

Then suddenly, before he could think of what a bad idea it was, he started singing along with the radio.

“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better.”

Molly stayed quiet in the back seat for a moment and then she began to giggle.

“What?”

“You sound funny when you sing.” Molly laughed and Mohinder laughed too.

And it was right then when he knew that things were going to be okay.


End file.
